1. Field of the Invention
In its broadest sense, the field of the invention is that of mechanisms for converting rotary or angular motion into linear motion. A particular and unique adaptation of the invention is that of converting the angular motion of a pulley driven by a stepper motor into linear motion of a magnetic head which cooperates with sound tracks on a magnetic record.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanism are known to the prior art wherein a rotary motion is converted into a linear motion which may be a reciprocating motion. For example, a mechanism such as a windlass is a known device, this being a device wherein a cable is wrapped on a drum and rotation of the drum can exert a pull on the cable. Such mechanisms as far as known, however, are not relevant to the particular unique mechanism of the herein invention, nor do they have the capability of being adapted to utilizations such as that described herein wherein the mechanism is adapted to the linear movement of a magnetic head. In known constructions using lead screws and the like for adjusting the head, there are imperfections in the lead screws so that there is a tolerance build-up from track to track. With respect to recording devices using records with multiple sound tracks and associated with magnetic pick-up or recording heads, such assemblies are, of course, known to the art. The mechanism for imparting a motion to a magnetic head as described in detail hereinafter is unique.